


Losing Faith

by Sangerin



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, Gen, Religious Themes & References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin





	Losing Faith

Faith slipped away from him. It didn't disappear all at once, burnt, shrivelled and dead in Serenity Valley. Rather, it leached away gradually.

If he had wanted to look deeply enough – been willing to look deeply enough – there was still a kernel of faith buried deep in Mal's being. It was buried very deep, covered over by years of resentment against the things he'd learnt in childhood that hadn't been borne out in adulthood and the disappointments and pain of the war.

If the Shepherd had stayed on Serenity longer, he might have succeeded in making that kernel grow again.


End file.
